Sesshomaru's Laugh
by Writer of Craziness
Summary: There once was a time when Lord Sesshomaru laughed! Don't believe me than read this story. rated T cause I'm paranoid.


Hi everyone, I'm writing my first Inu-yasha fanfic.

So excited! I would LOVE it if you would please R&R.

That would mean a lot to me. Okay a bit on the OC in this story,

She is Koga or Kouga's sister.

That's all I'm telling you.

On to the story! That is only one chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…sadly. I only own my OC.

Kogome was sitting around a campfire with her five companions. Everyone was eating and staring at the fire in silence. Suddenly the bushes rustled and Inu-yasha leapt to his feet.

"Who's there?" he called.

Then a girl wearing a blue tank top that stopped just below her rib cage, forest green skinny jeans, and black knee high boots came into view. She had blonde hair so light it was almost white.

The most startling was her neon blue eyes. The girl looked weak and like she hadn't eaten for days. She was also very hurt.

She took a few steps and collapsed. After her wounds were bandaged and she had woken and fed they asked her a few questions.

"Why are you so injured?" Sango asked.

"I was being chased by a demon but I was too weak to fight. I barely got away."

"You're a half demon?" Shippo asked in surprise.

Then they all noticed the light grey wolf ears.

The girl nodded.

"Why are you traveling around?" Kogome asked.

"I'm looking for the Shikon Jewel shards so I can become a full demon again."

"So you're not originally a half demon?" Miroko asked. He had moved closer to the girl so that he was next to her.

The girl shook her head. Then a look of shock was on her face.

Miroko was touching her butt.

The girl slapped him across the face.

"You pervert!" she shrieked.

Miroko rubbed his face saying "Sorry."

Sango sighed and said "Not again."

"I'm also looking for someone," the girl continued.

"Who?" Sango asked curious.

The girl was silent.

"Do you want to hear a story?" she asked.

"I love stories!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Well there was once a time when Lord Sesshomaru smiled every day."

Everyone was shocked.

"He even laughed occasionally."

"LAUGHED!" everyone exclaimed.

The girl nodded and continued, "This was because of a full wolf demon girl. They were friends for a long time and they developed strong feelings for each other."

"So Lord Sesshomaru…was in love?" Shippo asked.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Sango smiled,

"This girls name was Liz and Lord Sesshomaru wanted to protect Liz. But during a battle he was protecting her and a demon got passed him and carried Liz away. Sesshomaru killed the other demons and went after Liz."

"Ah, true love," Kogome said and her and Sango sighed.

"He never found her. No one has seen or heard from her in 70 years."

"70 YEARS!" Sango and Kogome looked heartbroken.

"If she died then her spirit wonders the land looking for Sesshomaru."

"Aw, so cute!" Sango and Kogome cried.

"Are you going to keep doing that the whole time!" Inu-yasha yelled.

"Or she just disappeared. But it is said that the demon that took Liz tried to take her powers and only managed to turn her into a half demon."

The group was becoming suspicious of the blonde girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru was heartbroken and filled with grief. He had lost the only person who had meant so much to him and could make him laugh."

Kogome had tears in her eyes and Sango did as well.

"Rumor has it that he himself wonders the land in search of Liz. She is the reason he smiled and laughed. Of course he never does anymore cause it reminds him to much of Liz," the girl finished her story.

Kogome had silent tears going down her face and Sango wiped her eyes.

"Wow" was all the group could say.

"Well we should get some sleep," Miroko said stretching out not wanting to deal with all crying and sappy romance.

Everyone nodded and went to sleep everyone except the girl. She stared at the star filled sky for some time before falling asleep.

In the morning everyone woke early and the girl was about to leap into the trees and take off when Kogome stopped her.

"Wait. You never told us your name."

The girl didn't answer but asked "do you know where Sesshomaru is?"

"No sorry, but please, what is your name?" Sango asked this time.

The girl smiled and nodded once.

"My name…my name is Liz."

And with that she was gone.

Well that was fun to type. If you have read my other fanfics, you're probably wondering why Liz is all of them. Well, I love the name and I use the same OC for almost everything.

The normal look is waist long blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

This Liz was no exception. The hair was lighter and her eyes were neon blue. Blue is close to green so her eyes didn't change that much.

All of the Liz's have the same personality but they don't relate in anyway. Meaning One Liz in a story doesn't know anything another Liz from another story knows.

I don't know what type of fanfic I'll write next but I'll know when I get there.

Bye for now.


End file.
